


FLESH

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gore, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari kita rengkuh kehidupan lain yang tidak kejam, tidak buruk, dan sangat indah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLESH

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Fanfik ditulis sejak: Bulan Agustus 2014
> 
> Rating: Dewasa Eksplisit
> 
> Genres: Dark, Gore, Tragedy, Psychological
> 
> Setting: Modified, alternate canon—berlatar dunia canon dengan perubahan cerita yang disengaja demi penulisan fanfiksi. Ini adalah fanfiksi what if tentang apabila Eren Jaeger berhasil jatuh ke tangan polisi militer.
> 
> Warnings: Disturbing things seperti mind fuckery, rape, kekerasan mental/fisik/seksual yang ditulis implisit, heavy gore, kematian tokoh
> 
> AN: Aslinya FLESH saya tulis untuk Riren Fanbook Anthology Verletzen, dan sudah dipublikasi sejak bulan Agustus 2014. Saya tahu tema gelap seperti ini tidak akan bisa diterima banyak orang. Untuk itu dilarikan ke dalam anthology fanbook dengan tema sejenis. Setelah lewat beberapa tahun, saya memutuskan untuk memposting secara luas, dengan versi yang berbeda dari aslinya.
> 
> Isi dari fanfik ini sudah diubah sedemikian rupa dan dikurangi dari versi aslinya (terutama di bagian seks yang sudah saya hapuskan) dan sudah ditulis ulang di sana-sini. Genrenya adalah favorit saya, dan dengan banyak pertimbangan saya jarang menulis genre seperti ini untuk fandom SnK. Padahal SnK sendiri cukup gelap dan jauh lebih disturbing jika kamu membaca manganya, bahkan film live actionnya juga sudah cukup-cukup disturbing dengan beberapa tema seksnya.
> 
> Sekali lagi, bergenre gelap, twisted, hati-hati, fanfiksi ini tidak ringan dan TIDAK bersifat menyenangkan. Mungkin lumayan depressing dan menjijikkan bagi sebagian orang—tapi memang seperti itulah tema gelap. Baca warnings di atas sebelum menyesal ya.

 

**Lawan**

**Eren Jaeger**  tumbuh normal. Usia dua tahun dua bulan menarik minat penjual bayi ilegal karena tingkah laku aktif reaktif. Sejak usia nol koma sekian, sifat utamanya adalah rasa penasaran yang bilamana bertemu orang baru, maka dia akan tertawa dan menarikmu seperti ingin memeluk, menggigit jarimu dengan gusi yang halus. Penculikan bayi Eren gagal di bawah pengawasan orang tua sempurna; Carla dan Grisha, yang membesarkan dengan kasih sayang selayaknya bayi-bayi rumah tetangga sebelah.

Suatu hari, di dalam boks bayinya Eren terduduk bodoh, dua bola mata hijau bergerak lucu seperti kelereng, penasaran mengamati Dokter Grisha di resbang laboratorium. Ayah yang jenius sedang mengorek isi perut kadal dan mengotak-atik bongkahan bola bakso daging kemerahan. Eren tertawa-tawa melihat urat yang mencuat keluar dari dalam bakso raksasa. Dalam pandangan seorang bayi, dia mungkin sedang bermain dengan bidadari urat.

Eren usia lima tahun belajar bahwa benda itu bernama otak manusia, dan rasanya enak.

Sepulangnya dari bermain panjat pohon, lelah dan lapar, Eren tidak sengaja memakan otak beku di dalam laboratorium. Rasanya aneh, sepat, agak berlemak, tapi darah bekunya berwarna kehitaman terasa cocok di lidah.

Grisha, pulang dari klinik, memukul punggung bocah itu supaya muntah, menyuntikkan cairan kekuningan ke dalam darah anaknya yang menangis.

Entah karena jumlah intens pukulan atau suntikan, Eren sering hilang ingatan.

Suatu hari ia bangun dalam keadaan sudah berbaring di lantai. Muka babak belur, baju basah kuyup, persendian ngilu, dikelilingi wajah-wajah tak dikenal berseragam simbol kuda prajurit.

Pipinya didekap kasar, punggungnya rata dengan lantai kayu. Tangannya diikat ke atas kepala dan mulutnya disumbat.

"Per kepala anak kecil sudah seharga 3DMG."

"Bocah laki-laki tidak terlalu berharga tinggi. Dijual ke bawah tanah, peminatnya hanya golongan tertentu. Bokongnya bisa dipakai sebagai pemuas seks kilat. Kita bisa buka kios prostitusi dan buat anak ini memberi servis sekali jalan ke orang-orang lewat."

Sementara mereka berdiskusi dan menggendongnya ke kereta kuda, Eren mendengar suara dalam kepalanya berteriak. ' _Mereka akan berbuat jahat! Mereka jahat!'_  Badannya dioper ke sana ke mari, digulingkan lalu dibuat telentang, lalu dibuat meringkuk seperti kuda. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat kilatan perak sebuah pisau tersarung pada pinggang seorang polisi.

' _Lawan_!'

Gatal ingin menyentuh ketajamannya, Eren merebut pisau itu. Wajah-wajah di atas badannya berubah sengit, menghardik keras dan mencoba merebut pisaunya. Eren menusukkan ujung tajam pisau itu tepat ke perut salah seorang dari mereka.

Darahnya muncrat ke wajah.

Telinganya bising mendengar teriakan. Eren melepaskan emosinya dengan menusuk yang lain. Hasilnya pesta sobekan kulit, darah, dan daging yang berhambur. Yang terpenting lawan dan habisi semua yang jahat.

Ketika badan mungilnya dipegangi, Eren mengangkat kepala dan menggigit leher salah seorang di atasnya. Pembuluh darah berdenyut di bawah giginya.

Diraih kembali pisau yang baru, lalu pisau yang lain, lalu tusuk menusuk.

Dalam ruangan kecil itu, Eren duduk di antara tubuh-tubuh terburai.

Grisha menemukan Eren sejam kemudian, membawa pulang anak itu. Massa yang menonton berkomentar seperti: Ah. Korban penculikan anak di bawah umur untuk dijual ke pasar gelap. Pelakunya polisi lagi?! Kasihan anak itu! Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ia pasti melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya!

.

.

 **Mikasa Ackerman**  berbaring di lantai, menyedihkan dan siap jual. Eren tidak perlu mengenal wajah gadis itu, tidak perlu mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Di dalam benaknya terbayang darah yang menggenangi lantai rumah si gadis, ibu dan ayahnya yang mendapat tikaman sampai tewas. Eren melihat merah. Eren melihat daging dan darah.

Maka dia mengambil gagang sapu dan melilitkan pisau di sana. Dia mengetuk pintu dengan wajah tenang, nyaris lemah gemulai, nyaris ingin tersenyum menahan gejolak. Saat pintu dibuka, dia melihat Mikasa, lalu melihat wajah-wajah penculiknya. Kemudian suara dalam kepalanya berteriak lagi.

' _Lawan!_ '

Kemudian dia menusukkan pisau ke bagian dada, perut, punggung, sebrutal mungkin. Tubuhnya terangkat dan lehernya tercekik. Pisau terlempar dan direbut oleh si gadis. Eren menjeritkan kata-kata di dalam kepalanya.

"Lawan!"

Karena kau akan mati jika tidak melawan. Karena kau tidak bisa hidup jika tidak melawan.

Mandi darah babak kedua lagi.

.

.

 **Grisha Jaeger**  kalut, meremas pundak anak semata wayang. Eren terisak dengan protesnya 'Kita tidak bisa percaya pada polisi! Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi!' dan kepada Mikasa Ackerman yang tidak punya rumah untuk pulang, Grisha menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Eren melihat merah di matanya, sewarna dengan syalnya, terhubung dengan api dingin gadis itu. Maka ia ingin melihat api gadis itu menyala, menjaga agar badannya tidak dingin, dilingkarkannya syal merah ke leher dan wajah Mikasa.

Pipi Mikasa bersemu dan basah oleh hangat air mata.

Maka dimulailah kehidupan normal masa kanak-kanak Eren Jaeger, bersama Mikasa Ackerman yang kekuatannya setara orang dewasa, bersama Armin Arlert anak tetangga korban keroyokan. Eren lupa rasa darah dan daging, tapi gemar memukuli anak-anak preman di lingkungan kompleks, gemar pula cari ribut dan bertengkar. Sering luka-luka, tapi ceria. Carla tersenyum. Grisha tersenyum. Eren tertawa. Keluarga sederhana, utuh harmonis sejahtera jauh dari mimpi-mimpi tak mengesankan.

Hanya sesekali, sering terlintas berbagai pecahan memori dalam tidur malamnya. Tentang raksasa pengunyah bakso daging manusia, tentang Mikasa yang mengayunkan senjata berat dengan rambut pendek, tentang militer berlambang sayap kebebasan, tentang tubuhnya yang dipasung oleh Dokter Grisha. Eren diikat dan ditahan di tanah. Grisha bergerak-gerak di atasnya, berbisik lirih, mengayunkan besi dingin untuk menusuk punggung tangan Eren.

" _Jangan lupakan. Jangan pernah lupakan yang satu ini_."

Mimpi itu terulang lagi saat Eren Jaeger menginjak usia remaja 16 tahun. Di atas dipan di bawah kubah persembunyian yang diberikan Kapten Levi untuknya, dia mendesah resah, berkeringat dingin, takut akan monster, takut dimakan, takut keselamatan rekan seperjuangan, takut mati.

Dalam asimilasi penyatuan kekuatan bersama tubuh titan, memori kebahagiaan masa kecilnya terkikis habis.

Mimpi buruknyalah yang nyata.

.

.

.

.

 **Dunia kejam**   **namun Indah**

 **Erwin Smith**  digantung di atas altar persegi untuk hiburan Sang Raja, sebelum pijakan di bawah kakinya dijatuhkan. Hanji mendekam di balik jeruji besi dingin menunggu lehernya dijerat.  _Survey Corps_  tercerai berai mencari perlindungan, wajah tertunduk tersembunyi di bawah tudung. Armin Arlert paranoid, mengintip dari balik jendela kecil dunia bawah tanah setiap detik. Connie memanjangkan rambut dan bekerja di sebuah rumah pemerahan. Sasha berhenti makan daging, memilih untuk membangun rumah kecil di sebuah hutan dengan busur dan panah. Jean gelisah memberi tahu sang ibu untuk berhati-hati saat keluar rumah.

Historia terpuruk di dalam kamar kecil di atas benteng.

Mikasa menghapus Ackerman sebagai nama keluarga, duduk di atas kursi roda. Kehilangan sebelah kaki dan kedua mata, tapi tidak pernah kehilangan hati kepada Eren dan dendam kepada dunia.

Raja menaruh minat pada pria terkuat manusia yang dituntut hukuman mati oleh para senatnya. Raja berpendapat, hukuman paling pantas ditimpakan untuk Levi adalah bekerja seumur hidup sebagai pengawal lingkungan dalam. Keluarga Ackerman adalah aset paling mulia, tertinggi derajatnya sebagai satuan ksatria dan harus dipelihara.

Eren Jaeger berada dalam kurungan raksasa di dalam badan militer kepolisian, bercerai dengan eksistensinya sebagai manusia.

.

.

 **Polisi Militer**  di ambang kejayaan dengan tertangkapnya sang Harapan (berbahaya) Umat Manusia, dan partisipasi Prajurit Terkuat Manusia dalam badan militer mereka. Di sela korupsi waktu, mereka membentuk sebuah permainan kecil berjudul 'Bermain mempertaruhkan nyawa. Punya nyali mengusili titan?'

Ide ini muncul ketika Eren tidak menyentuh makanannya selama berhari-hari.

Si titan tidak lagi makan dan minum.

Dia tetap hidup.

Hanji tidak mau angkat bicara tentang apapun ketika ditanyai perihal kondisi Eren. "Cabut saja kukuku, apapun mau kalian, aku tidak akan bicara!"

Pasukan kepolisian punya caranya sendiri untuk mencari tahu—hitung-hitung mengatasi kebosanan.

Pada suatu malam sel penjara Eren didobrak, mengagetkan remaja titan misterius dengan sengaja. Ekspresi takut, mimik wajah yang seperti ingin meniru hewan buas untuk mengusir mereka itulah yang menjadi wajah hiburan.

"Beberapa ratus tahun lalu ada yang namanya bocah titan. Kau tahu tidak? Dia lahir dari dalam tubuh seekor titan."

"Yang seperti itu rupanya ada."

"Begitulah. Dia jadi budak seorang pedagang ternama yang bernasib tragis karena dihajar masa pendukung si bocah. Aslinya, bocah itu manusia! Kalau yang di depan kita ini asli."

Dalam keadaan kedua tangan tersambung oleh rantai ke langit-langit, Eren mendelik.

"Dalam keadaan lemah pun wajah ini masih ingin cari mati. Kita sudah memotong lengan dan kakinya, tapi tumbuh lagi. Menggorok kepala juga percuma. Membuatnya mati kelaparan juga tidak bisa."

Dagu Eren diangkat.

"Bocah titan, sudah delapan hari tidak makan, tidak minum, dan tubuhmu masih berfungsi. Selayaknya tubuh titan, kudengar. Tidak perlu makan minum selama ratusan tahun."

Dada Eren didorong dengan sepatu berkuda, membuat punggung bocah itu berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Kemudian kami penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa fungsi tubuh ini. Jika tidak makan dan minum, itu artinya kau bukan makhluk hidup. Apakah boneka?"

Ujung sepatu didorong masuk ke mulut itu.

"Boneka seks?" suara tawa. "Apa fungsi tubuh dan bokong titan yang tidak digunakan sebagaimana mestinya."

"Kami tidak perlu ilmuwan gila bernama Zoe untuk memeriksa tubuhmu. Kami bisa dengan cara kami sendiri."

Tangan-tangan memegangi. Kanan, kiri, atas, bawah. Kemeja putih lusuh ditarik banyak tangan sampai koyak. Bunyinya seperti benturan antara benda tajam dengan daging. Mereka mengomentari tubuh laki-laki Eren. Kulitnya cokelat muda mengkilap. Halus di bawah sentuhan. Hangat seperti kulit titan. Mengetahui fakta si remaja titan belum pernah berhubungan tubuh, mereka meneruskan permainan. Sebuah jarum suntik dengan logam berkilat menyedot cairan pekat dari sebuah ampul. Lengan Eren dipegangi, diberi injeksi. Kaki dan lengannya dipotong ketika masih meronta. Eren menjerit. Mulutnya dibekap. Eren menghentak kuat-kuat sampai seluruh tangan bekerja keras menahannya. Lawan! Lawan!

Kurang dari dua menit sekujur tubuhnya menghangat.

"Masih bisa melawan."

Tangan-tangan memukuli, meninju, menampari. Kulit cokelat hangat babak belur. Liur dari mulut bercampur darah. Dia meringkuk lemah, melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Kontraksi panas.

Jeritan Eren teredam karena mulut penuh. Penolakannya adalah bagian terseru dari permainan. Dia terus melawan, menggigit, dipukuli, dan darah mengaliri sepanjang tungkai namun lukanya sembuh tiga menit saja. Eren muntah mengeluarkan angin dari perutnya yang kosong. Bagian tubuh lain yang kaku juga ikut muntah.

.

.

 **Dinding Sina**  dalam kemeriahan, terutama di dalam markas kepolisian.

Permainan bersama si remaja titan cukup populer di dalam badan Kepolisian Militer. Tak mengenal waktu, mulai dari petinggi hingga polisi angkatan muda keluar masuk sel setiap hari dengan modus alasan uji nyali.

Mereka berbicara penuh komentar samar.

Dia sudah semakin ahli dalam permainan! Dia mesin pemuas gairah umat manusia! Titan sejati! Lihat bisa berapa lebar mulutnya terbuka untuk menelan semuanya.

Dia berdarah.

Biarkan saja. Lukanya sembuh kurang dari lima menit. Rasakan dia pasti lebih menyempit dua kali lipat karena kulitnya bisa beregenerasi!

Bagaimana rasanya jadi alat pemuas? Kau beruntung tidak jadi kami eksekusi. Memakaimu di ranjang adalah pilihan terbaik.

Eren tidak menjawab. Matanya fokus tak fokus dengan bola mata berputar ke belakang kepala. Klimaks lagi.

Dia sudah tidak sadar. Boneka sepenuhnya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak dia jadi boneka. Diajak bicara juga tidak bisa."

"Dia cuma bisa merintih seperti babi yang ditusuk dari bokong menembus mulut."

"Mungkin tamu penting kita hari ini bisa membuatnya bicara normal?"

Di atas ranjang penjara, badan Eren dibawa menghadap ke luar sel penjara. Kedua tangannya penuh, mulut atas dan bawah penuh. Matanya fokus tak fokus melihat siluet buram orang-orang yang berdiri menonton.

"Buat tamu kita puas dengan pertunjukanmu, Jaeger."

Kedua tungkainya dilebarkan, mengarah ke pengunjung selnya. Mulut yang dapat menelan apapun itu!

Jari-jari menelusup untuk mengetes kemampuan mulutnya dapat menelan. Kamera mengambil gambarnya dari kaki yang mengepal hingga bagian-bagian tubuh yang menonjol. Redaksi mana yang tidak akan senang menerima informasi tentang penemuan alat seks hidup. Dia titan sejati! Ini adalah fungsi titan yang sebenarnya! Bukan musuh manusia! Tapi berupa alat pemuas gairah! Jadikan tubuhnya sebagai karung tinju atau bobol mulutnya. Apapun bisa.

Sementara Eren terus terisak, dia tidak melihat figur yang dikenal berdiri di luar sel.

Figur itu sudah tidak secerah dan setampan ingatannya. Punggungnya sedikit bungkuk, tapi tidak lagi mengemban kebanggaan tertinggi umat manusia. Sayapnya sudah terpatahkan. Dia hanya berdiri dengan kedua kaki mati rasa. Tak ada nyala api kehidupan lagi dalam dua buah bola mata kelabu dingin.

Levi menatap Eren. Hampa. Mencoba mencari sosok remaja tangguh, masokis, tersakiti, pembangkang idiot dan suka cari mati tapi penuh kehidupan. Tak ada yang tersisa di sana.

"Lihat, di luar sana ada Kapten Levi Ackerman, terperkasa sepanjang sejarah umat manusia. Kalau kau bisa menangani kami semua, mungkin tidak akan sanggup menanganinya."

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak-gerak. Matanya membuka perlahan, beradu dengan mata Levi.

_Déjà vu_ _._

Banyak jari menyentuh. Eren membelalakkan mata dan meliukkan badan, menggigit bibir menahan pelepasannya.

Matanya masih beradu dengan Levi.

" _H-heichou_?" desahnya pelan.

Dahi Levi berkerut.

Mendadak gairahnya meledak. Eren membuang wajahnya ke samping, menjerit ketika lehernya digigiti, menjerit lebih kuat. Organ dewasanya menyembur.

Malamnya, Eren bermimpi tentang daging. Perutnya mulai keroncongan saat bangun tidur. Tapi tidak ada hasrat untuk manelan makanan penjara.

.

.

 **Sang Raja**  menikmati pentas vulgar dalam istana pribadi. Permainan dilakukan di halaman istana, disaksikan lebih dari puluhan petinggi. Judul acaranya adalah meneliti tubuh titan. Levi berdiri di sana, di samping raja, terus mengamati tanpa bicara.

Eren bermandikan tidak hanya cahaya matahari tetapi cecair yang disemburkan berulang-ulang, sampai ia terkulai lemas di lantai marmer. Matanya kosong, tidak ada bara api hijau ketika dia beradu kembali dengan milik Levi. Tapi ada setitik harapan di sana. Redup, sangat kecil, dan Levi menginginkannya kembali.

Di tengah permainan sengit, Raja berdiri bertepuk tangan, mengirimkan permintaan yang mencengangkan.

"Aku ingin Jaeger melayani prajurit terkuat kebanggaanku."

"Maaf Yang Mulia, aku bukan peminat seks di depan publik."

Jawaban ketus Levi mengambang gelak tawa di antara para senator.

"Levi, ini adalah perintah Raja!"

"Menjijikkan."

"Jangan melawan perintah, Levi."

Diam sebentar, Levi melompat turun dari podium emas. Berjalan ke tengah halaman istana di mana Eren berbaring.

Napas bocah itu tersengal sambil meremas dadanya sendiri, sekarat akibat terlalu banyak menelan obat perangsang. Sedikit sentuhan akan membuatnya mengalami ejakulasi beruntun. Levi menarik pergelangan tangan bocah itu, membawa wajah Eren menghadapnya.

"Eren," bisiknya.

Eren ingin menjawab, tapi hanya rintihan yang keluar.

Levi berjongkok. "Kau sudah bukan Eren yang kukenal. Harapan manusia musnah. Apa bedanya kau sekarang dengan babi-babi opresif di sekeliling kita. Lebih rendah dari kotoran."

Badan Eren bergetar hebat. Berlutut submisif. Ujung sepatu Levi menyentuh lututnya, kemudian bergerak ke arah selangkangannya.

"Di dalam dinding berbau pesing ini, aku juga sama rendahnya dengan mereka," gumam Levi. "Bahkan mati pun percuma."

"Hah. Hah. Nnh."

" _Naa_ , Eren, apa kau masih bisa memberiku, kita semua, harapan untuk mendobrak keluar dinding dan bebas selamanya?" Levi menarik dagu Eren yang berlumur saliva. "Buka mulut kotormu dan jawab, aku ingin dengar, menjadi rendah atau tidak sama sekali, atau melawan dan meraih apa yang menjadi hakmu. Yang mana."

Lawan!

Api yang padam itu berkobar lagi. Dari dalam bola mata kehijauan Eren Jaeger, Levi kembali menemukan pantulan wajahnya yang buas, setara dengan keliaran warna langit dunia luar.

"Tidak buruk."

Levi mengangkat senapan 3DMG. Pelurunya meledakkan tengkorak kepala Raja mereka.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh dinding.

.

.

 **Eren Jaeger**  usia 17 tahun meringkuk kesakitan di atas selimut usang. Levi menjejali mulutnya dengan makanan, memasukkan air, menyuntikkan cairan obat untuk mengembalikan sistem tubuh. Segala cara mengembalikan kemanusiaannya.

 _Bersih-bersih! Buang semua benih babi-babi kepolisian dari tubuhmu!_  Levi memasukkan selang, menyalakan keran air. Eren merintih-rintih saat diisi, kemudian menyemburkan air.

Lenguhan Eren menggema sepanjang pokok-pokok raksasa, mengguncang pondok kecil tempat persembunyian keduanya.

Pada hari ketiga, Eren sudah mau mencicipi roti dan ham.

Pada hari kelima, dia mendekam di dalam bilik kecil untuk buang air kecil dan buang air besar.

"Bergalon-galon air seperti kuda untukmu," umpat Levi.

Warna cerah kembali mengisi paras Eren setelah seminggu Levi merawatnya. Bocah itu mulai bisa kembali berceloteh, dan belajar memegang senjata sekali lagi.

Pada suatu malam, bocah itu sudah mulai bisa bermimpi basah dengan menyebut nama Levi.

Dia menjerit-jerit di malam berikutnya, meminta orang-orang di dalam mimpinya untuk menghentikan segala bentuk pemerkosaan. Saat bangun, Levi di sampingnya, meremas-remas lengan bocah itu, membisikkan kalimat menenangkan berbahasa prokem. Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Levi, kemudian mulai bercerita bagaimana tubuhnya dipenetrasi sehari-hari, dengan penis, dengan alat bergetar, dengan bohlam, dengan cairan, dengan daging. Bahkan ketika bercerita, dia bereaksi, mulai tersengal, haus sentuhan, meneteskan cairan pre-klimaks dari organnya.

Inting purba merajai. Levi menggigit leher bocah itu untuk merasakan daging dan darah, melucuti pakaiannya dengan napas memburu. Eren melihat merah. Lagi. Menggesekkan tubuhnya kepada Levi sampai ia merasa hangat.

"Kau monster bukan karena kau titan," desis Levi, "tapi sesuatu dalam dirimu yang berbahaya. Lihat. Sesuatu itu membuatku gila. Aku lapar dan ingin memakanmu."

" _Heichou_."

"Aku tahu. Sangat. Karena kita tidak berbeda."

Eren bergetar hebat tubuhnya di tengah persanggamaan, ketakutan dan trauma pemerkosaan. Terisak dengan jantung yang menggebu, ingin secepatnya mencapai pelepasan. Levi lebih brutal dan bernafsu seperti iblis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Kumohon,  _heichou_ , hukum aku, isi aku. Buat aku lupa," jerit Eren sambil membuka lebar kedua kakinya, menghisap Levi sekuat yang dia bisa sampai pria itu menggila dan menyemburkan cairannya. Eren menelannya sampai habis.

Dunia itu gila, namun tidak buruk.

.

.

 **Levi Ackerman**  adalah tikus busuk dari dunia bawah, bagai punguk merindukan bulan, menginginkan kebebasan. Dia tidak peduli membayar dengan tubuhnya hancur selama itu bisa membawa raganya menyesap angin dunia luar, di bawah atap langit biru tanpa batas.

Eren Jaeger menyediakan harapan untuk terbang. Dia separuh sayapnya yang hilang. Untuk melihat lagi langit yang tidak buruk itu, Levi bernafsu untuk bersatu dengan bocah itu, melihat, mencicipi buah terlarangnya, merasakan kebebasan sesaat.

Apapun akan ia lakukan agar dapat terus bersatu dengan bocah itu, mental maupun fisik.

Babi-babi tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu kehidupan, bagaimanapun.

Pondok kecil mereka dibidik oleh puluhan hingga ratusan senapan pada suatu pagi. Eren masih terlelap karena seks, bermimpi singkat tentang pergi berwisata bersama Carla dan Grisha sambil menggumam "Ayah, Ibu, Mikasa, aku lapar."

Levi keluar rumah dengan tentengan dua pedang di kanan kiri, senapan panjang peletus kepala di satu tangan. "Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan warna jeroan kepalamu, babi-babi busuk."

Halaman pondok diisi potongan tubuh beberapa menit setelahnya. Levi mencabut kepala dari tempatnya, menyayat-nyayat dan lemak kulit mereka dari sendinya, meledakkan otak dengan peluru 3DMG. Eren terbangun beberapa menit setelahnya, membelalakkan mata, mencium wangi darah.

Satu demi satu memori tentang kehidupan masa kecilnya kembali. Rasa otak beku di dalam laci Grisha. Pelecehan seksual pertama yang dialaminya. Mikasa yang menghujam jantung penyanderanya. Ibunya yang menjadi remah-remah dalam mulut titan. Bilah-bilah besi yang mengoyak dadanya. Menjadi monster sekali lagi.

Lawan!

Eren bertransformasi menjadi titan setinggi 15 meter dan mengamuk.

Dia menangkap satu persatu anggota berjaket cokelat, mengoyak daging mereka dengan giginya, menceraiberai kaki dan tangan. Puas memutilasi, dia memakan satu persatu tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh. Berapa masih terdengar teriakannya sesaat sebelum dikunyah. Darah segar mengalir bersama serpihan daging berurat keunguan. Eren makan dengan lahap.

Di balik tengkuk titannya, Eren menyeringai. Bunuh! Bunuh!

Levi berhenti mengayunkan pedang dan menonton Eren mengunyah. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar derap kuda.

Mimpi menggapai kebebasan mungkin akan terealisasi setelah mati, di kehidupan lain, tapi sampai anak panahnya habis, Levi tidak akan menyerah.

Eren tidak sadar sepenuhnya ketika Levi memanggil, terus mencari pergerakan manusia hidup dengan bantuan sensorik. Dia merasakannya, banyak di ujung sana, satu per satu berdatangan. Eren akan memuntahkan remah-remah perutnya lalu makan lagi sampai puas.

Levi membulatkan mata. Yang datang adalah pasukan  _Survey Corps_  di bawah bendera revolusi.

"Levi! Eren!" teriak Hanji dari kejauhan.

Bunuh!

Sayang sekali Eren tidak ikut merasakan kebahagiaan reuni. Isi kepalanya hanya dikomando oleh insting terbuas untuk melawan, membunuh dan makan.

Yang pertama sekali diraih oleh Eren adalah Levi. Mungkin karena sosok itu yang paling menonjol, yang mengusai hampir seluruh jagad eksistensi, yang mampu mengendalikannya. Saat Eren meremas tubuh Levi dengan tangan raksasa, mungkin adalah bentuk permintaan rahasia Eren supaya pria itu membunuh dan membebaskannya.

Entah apa sebabnya, Levi tidak melawan. Aneh.

Eren menggigit tungkai kaki Levi. Kelenturan daging dan keras tulang si manusia perkasa tidak berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Jeritannya berbeda, bagaimanapun, ekspresi wajah berbeda, membuat Eren menggelora. Desakan liar dalam dirinya berbeda dengan nafsu makan biasa, dia ingin bersatu kembali dengan Levi. Apapun caranya.

Tangan kekar itu dipatahkan dengan mudah. Darahnya seperti air mancur, cukup deras, Eren menjilati dan menghisapnya, enak luar biasa, ingin meneguk darahnya sampai habis jika bisa. Tapi dia tidak ingin Levi mati kering! Tentu saja! Otot-ototnya cukup lentur sekaligus ketat, keras, maka Eren harus menggunakan geraham. Lemaknya licin dan kesat. Kemudian rasa dagingnya...

...

Eren melumat kepala kecil itu, menggerus di antara kedua giginya. Helai rambut hitam Levi kasar, menempel dan menyangkut di antara gusi. Eren tidak peduli, terus mengunyah. Levi jarang merintih, terkecuali jika sedang berada dalam tubuh Eren, dan sekali lagi, kini dia merintih.

Eren menghisap kuat kepala Levi sampai isi kepalanya berbentuk seperti serpihan bola-bola mungil daging, lembut dan hangat pada permukaan lidah. Eren menelan seluruh sisa-sisa yang ada. Lagi. Levi berada dalam tubuhnya. Bercinta. Abadi.

Dalam tempurung tengkuk titannya, Eren menangis gembira.

Hanji menjerit gila, menebas tengkuk Eren. Sangat terlambat.

Eren membuka mata, merasa nyaman, kenyang, terpenuhi, kosong. Badannya ditarik keluar secara paksa.

Eren Jaeger usia setahun bermain dalam genangan darahnya sendiri, makan tangannya sendiri, menarik tulang rusuknya sendiri sampai mencuat. Grisha panik, menyuntikkan cairan regenerasi temuan eksperimen rahasianya. "Jangan lupakan! Jangan pernah lupakan ini! Lawan sekuat tenagamu! Dan hidup! Terus hidup! Sekalipun tubuhmu tidak utuh, kau akan menemukannya suatu hari—"

Eren usia tujuh belas tahun merasa puas dan lebih hidup dari apapun. Dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwa, separuh sayap, bersatu selamanya. Eren tertawa. Ketika kepala dan jantungnya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya, Eren masih tertawa.

Mari kita rengkuh kehidupan lain yang tidak kejam, tidak buruk, dan sangat indah.

**Tamat**


End file.
